


So It Goes

by iwasnthere622



Series: Random Prompts [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bisexual Character, Boyfriends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Character, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Girlfriends - Freeform, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, Other, Relationship(s), Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnthere622/pseuds/iwasnthere622
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>257 prompts, 32 pairings, 1 random number generator. Let's do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So It Goes

I've collected quite a bit of prompts and decided to put them all into one list, make a list of every pairing I'm comfortable writing, and leave the details up to a random number generator.

I'll post each story as a part of this series. I don't have any kind of schedule in mind, but my goal is to make each work at least 1,000 words and to use each pairing at least once. (If the generator gives me duplicate prompts/pairings, I'll just keep generating numbers until I've got a unique set.)

As I go, if anyone has any prompts they'd like to see with certain pairings, feel free to ask!

HERE ARE THE PROMPTS:

1\. I'm on the bus and my 2-year-old won’t stop crying, except you just smiled at them and they did.  
2\. I asked you to babysit one time and now my child keeps asking when you will spend time with them again.  
3\. You asked me to the store with you and your child, and now my distant relative we met thinks I'm married with a baby.  
4\. We are friends and my child’s first word was your name and I'm jealous but also kind of endeared.  
5\. You’ve been sleeping at mine because your house is being renovated and we aren’t even dating, yet every time you wake up to the baby crying and sigh, “I'll go,” I feel like we might as well be married.  
6\. We’ve been on a few dates and my child just asked us when we are getting married.  
7\. Our children are in the same class and we both hate their teacher; eventually the parents’ evenings are just us competing who can call out snarkier comments.  
8\. We are the only two parents who agreed to attend the school trip (bonus: “so I guess we share this hotel room?”).  
9\. Our children are best friends.  
10\. I'm so sorry that my child pointed out how your shirt... actually never mind I agree, that shirt is horrendous.  
11\. You crouched down to coo at my baby but I forgot to tell you their favorite thing to do is to play with people’s hair and now they won’t let go of you.  
12\. I hate commitment but my dad’s dying wish is to see me get married and you’re an old family friend I ran into at the airport on my way to visit him so hey let’s get engaged.  
13\. We’re only engaged to get our parents off our backs and you’re in love with somebody else so feel free to hook up with them. I don't care, I'm not jealous (yes I am).  
14\. I proposed to you as a joke but my mom (who’s been wanting me to settle down) thought it was serious and we’re kind of going along with it until we can break it to her gently.  
15\. Our parents are forcing us into an arranged marriage and we hate each other but now I'm in love with you and I don’t think it’s mutual.  
16\. We were both drunk when you proposed to me and I accidentally posted about it across social media so now we’re hungover and trying to figure out this mess because we’re not even dating.  
17\. You need a plus-one for your brother’s wedding so I'm going as a favor but there’s been a misunderstanding and now your whole family thinks we’re engaged  
18\. You broke off your engagement with your long-time boyfriend/girlfriend who you were supposed to bring home to meet your family so now you need me to pretend to be them.  
19\. Sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you’ve caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure the “girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft” and I’m trying to figure out how to break it to you that we’re on our way to a graveyard.  
20\. Hey we hooked up last night and it turns out you are my child's teacher.  
21\. We both play this stupid game online and you keep beating me every single goddamn time so I called you out and you are pretty cute but can you not.  
22\. I'm a bartender and you just came in here without shoes, sat down, and ordered a chocolate volcano and I don't know what the fuck that is and I'm scared to ask.  
23\. We are neighbors and every night at 3:14 am you start yodeling for no fucking reason... why? Is that you yodeling? ...It's been 2 months...  
24\. I'm a pizza delivery person and I just delivered a pizza to someone in the middle of a satanic ritual and they gave me their number.  
25\. I woke up this morning to find you sitting in my living room with a goat in a poncho... Who are you? Why is the goat wearing a poncho? How did you get the goat in here I live on the 12th floor?  
26\. We work out at the same gym and you always look super legit but I know you sing Hannah Montana in the shower and you know I know.  
27\. I'm a cashier and I saw you stuffing you pants full of potatoes and I would stop you but you already have 27 and I want to see how many you can fit.  
28\. It's 4 am and I'm drunk as fuck in a McDonalds and you have been watching me trying to eat this burger for 30 minutes.  
29\. I was playing beer pong with a coin and I accidentally threw it right into your eye at a party.  
30\. I’m in the middle of a cross-country road trip by myself and I stopped at this gas station because oh my God if I don’t pee in the next two minutes I will die and you are the only person working here. Turns out I actually have a kidney stone and the pain makes me collapse in the bathroom. You have to break in and call 911.  
31\. We keep getting arrested at the same protests and at this point I think I'm only starting fights with policemen so I can sit next to you in holding.  
32\. You’re the on-call doctor on Saturday nights and I'm purposely injuring myself so I can attempt to chat you up while you give me stitches but I swear to God the first four times were accidents, I just got too attached.  
33\. You climbed into the taxi next to me and passed out and the taxi driver made me haul you out of his taxi so he can get more customers and now I'm on the side of the road holding you up by your armpits and hoping you don’t vomit on me.  
34\. We started going home together but I was convinced I knew a faster way to your apartment so we took a wrong turn and now we’re lost and drunk and a little cold.  
35\. We’re two thirds of the threesome we had last night and we’re walking awkwardly out of the last person's apartment together.  
36\. I've had a really awful day so I started kicking a car out of frustration and it turned out to be your car, I'm so sorry.  
37\. Who wouldn’t be angry, you ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years?!  
38\. I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.  
39\. Quick, catch that cat; it stole my wallet!  
40\. Fuck I feel like I got hit by a car… Wait I did? And it was your car?  
41\. The skirt is short on purpose.  
42\. I can’t believe I’m sitting in space jail with you of all people.  
43\. So why did I have to punch that guy?  
44\. I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.  
45\. I hope you know that my name is actually ________.  
46\. Please stop petting the test subjects.  
47\. That is the tenth demon summoning this week, holy shit.  
48\. Please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle.  
49\. So what if I broke my arm I’m still doing it.  
50\. Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2AM?  
51\. I’m like 75% sure this won’t explode on us.  
52\. You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.  
53\. I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it.  
54\. I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.  
55\. I'm the grader for this class and you have literally the worst handwriting I have ever seen. I am tracking you down to warn you that if you turn in another set like this I will have to give you a zero because I cannot understand anything you have written.  
56\. We casually hook up at parties sometimes but this time you got so drunk you couldn’t make it all the way back to your dorm so I let you crash in my room because it was closer and it turns out you’re really cute when you wake up in the morning, fuck.  
57\. You live in the room next door to mine and you have been playing the mountain goats very loudly for the past five hours. Are you... I mean, are you okay?  
58\. You live in the room next door to mine and you’re always having really loud sex, what the fuck.  
59\. We’ve never talked but your favorite spot in the library is right across from my favorite spot so I see you all the time and sometimes we give each other commiserating looks.  
60\. Did you claim the TV room for a Star Wars marathon the same day I was planning to claim it for a Lord of the Rings marathon?  
61\. We don’t know each other that well but we’re in the same circle of friends and they’re all abroad this semester so it looks like we’ll be spending a lot more time together while they’re gone.  
62\. My friends and I are trying to study in this empty classroom and you and your friends seem to be having a very loud impromptu dance party in the adjacent room. I went over to tell you to shut up but somehow you convinced me to join in.  
63\. I fell in love with you three lifetimes ago and I’ve been looking for you ever since but I’ve been starting to give up and my friend's new crush has your eyes and oh god I’m not going to steal someone’s date just because I’m hoping you’re the person I met in a past life (yes I am).  
64\. I’ve met you in every single lifetime and I always hope it will work out but it doesn’t but I’ll still keep finding you again because those few days/months/years together with you are always so worth it.  
65\. I meet and fall in love with you in every lifetime at the same age but your age is always different so it never works out and for the first time I’m meeting you when we’re the same age and I’m horrified that I might fuck this up.  
66\. I skipped like four cycles of reincarnation and I know you’re pissed at me for leaving you all those lifetimes but it wasn’t my fault. Please, please will you take me back?  
67\. We only remember each other in alternating lifetimes so every lifetime we have to find one another and convince each other that we’re soul mates but half the time I won’t believe you and half the time you’re already dating someone else.  
68\. I don’t know how to tell you this but the reason you didn’t see me in our last reincarnation cycle is because for some fucked up reason I was reincarnated as your dog.  
69\. We keep reincarnating as people who speak different languages and it’s kind of pissing me off because I can never initially confirm if it’s you but at least I keep learning a bunch of cool new languages each lifetime.  
70\. The fire alarm went off at 3AM and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear.  
71\. We keep proposing repeatedly at different restaurants to get free food.  
72\. I broke your nose at a mosh pit.  
73\. I hit you with my car and was the only one to visit you in the hospital.  
74\. You were chased by the cops, got in my car, and just yelled "Drive!".  
75\. You punched me in the face while gesticulating wildly to a friend.  
76\. You laughed in a restaurant but you have an ugly laugh and I thought you were choking, so I spent the last three minutes awkwardly humping you while performing the Heimlich maneuver.  
77\. We met each other on a Sunday morning, both doing our walk of shame.  
78\. I get really sick on roller-coasters and you had the misfortune of sitting in front of me so, uh… sorry…  
79\. You’re the bastard who keeps parking right in front of my house so I retaliated by keying your car and you caught me.  
80\. I work at a department store and if you take out and unfold a shirt and then leave it one more time I’m going to stuff it down your throat.  
81\. You broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was your friend’s house and I should call the cops but my cat kind of likes you so we’re good.  
82\. My new dealer has friended me on Facebook and I’m unsure of how to react to that.  
83\. You saw me reading the same book you did and we got into a heated discussion on how much it sucks.  
84\. This is a five-hour-long plane ride. We’re sitting together and you’re deathly afraid of flying.  
85\. I’m really passionate about this cause and I will give you this flier if I have to shove it down your throat.  
86\. Vicious battle over the only left handed desk in the room.  
87\. My roommate’s boyfriend is staying over so can I please sleep on your floor.  
88\. It’s pouring and my final paper is in my backpack so I guess we’re stuck under this tiny awning together. Do you think they’d deliver pizza here?  
89\. Hey I have to photograph someone for class, will you be my model?  
90\. Hey I have to take someone’s blood pressure for class, will you be my victim?  
91\. I know I keep coming to the cookie shop and for some reason it’s always your shift but don’t you dare judge me I need these for my sanity.  
92\. All our friends are drunk.  
93\. It’s 3AM and I’m still in the library studying for finals and I’m losing my grip on reality and I think I just saw a ghost.  
94\. We’re the only two people in this club. What is this club even for?  
95\. Humans vs. zombies.  
96\. We’re the only people who ever talk in discussions and it’s awful.  
97\. Group project.  
98\. Both of us turned up at the wrong room for this lecture but don’t know where it's meant to be.  
99\. We're waiting outside for pizza to be delivered and both of ours are super late.  
100\. You keep parking in the space outside my student house you absolute asshole.  
101\. We live in halls opposite each other and I keep seeing you changing through your window.  
102\. You’re the only other person in the room when I break the printer and I’m panicking.  
103\. Neither of us bought the expensive textbook but there is only one copy in the library and it can’t leave the building.  
104\. This awesome professor only has one TA slot and we’re rivals.  
105\. I found your USB drive still in the computer.  
106\. I thought I was the only one who liked the waffle station in the cafeteria.  
107\. You keep reserving the good study room in the corner of the library with the windows.  
108\. We’re studying in the library and there are two people very obviously fucking in the stacks and we keep sharing embarrassed glances.  
109\. We’re both donating blood in the blood donation van in the quad to get out of the same class.  
110\. You decked me in the head while you were playing frisbee golf.  
111\. Wait, I actually have a competent lab partner?  
112\. You’re the RA and you’re trying to bust me for having hermit crabs.  
113\. You’re baking cookies in the communal kitchen at 3AM and I’m angry but also really hungry.  
114\. What are you doing at this table at the career fair?  
115\. Waiting for office hours...  
116\. I’ve been sitting in this seat all semester; why did you decide to sit in it today?  
117\. Clearly we’re both really uncomfortable at this party.  
118\. You peed on my car. You were drunk. I was in the car. There will be hell to pay.  
119\. We started racing up the three flights of stairs to class for some reason and we can’t stop.  
120\. You’re REALLY GOOD at using the right search terms for the academic databases and I’m on a deadline.  
121\. My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex; quick make out with me.  
122\. We’re always at the fitness center at the same time and end up competing on the treadmill.  
123\. Sorry my roommate puked on your shoes.  
124\. Can I borrow a dryer sheet? I ran out and the ones in the vending machine give me a rash.  
125\. Your school mailbox is right next to mine.  
126\. I saw you sneaking cereal and cutlery out of the dining hall.  
127\. My roommate borrowed your contraband hotpot and managed to set it on fire.  
128\. You keep using my preferred shower stall in the floor bathrooms when I’m trying to get ready for class.  
129\. My computer crashed and you’re the student worker at the IT center.  
130\. We’re both on athletic teams that aren’t as cool as the football team and they give us shit.  
131\. You’re part of the guerrilla theater club on campus and crashed my class for a performance.  
132\. What do you mean we’re under a tornado warning?  
133\. It's 3AM in the dead of winter and some motherfucker pulled/set off the fire alarm and I am being very vocal about how I’m going to make that fucker pay.  
134\. My shower isn’t working; can I use yours?  
135\. RA mandated floor party.  
136\. I couldn’t help but notice you’re watching a show I like instead of studying in the computer lab.  
137\. Dude your headphones are really loud, like I can make out most of Kayne’s lyrics and I’m sitting across the fucking room.  
138\. Hey the semester’s almost over and I have way too much money on my cafeteria account, do you want anything?  
139\. THERE IS A BOUNCY CASTLE IN THE OVAL AND I AM VERY EXCITED.  
140\. Vampires whose thirst is tied to love; the eternal, insufferable, agonizing burning in the back of their throat only ever cured by the blood pumping in the veins of their lovers; the impossible choice between quenching their thirst and keeping their love alive.  
141\. Vampires whose only masters are their human lovers; the sweet tang of blood hiding just underneath fragile human skin turning them to their lovers will, building a mountain of corpses from atop which their lover lords.  
142\. Vampires whose lovers are their life source; who hide in plain sight, the charming caretaker of an ever-anemic spouse, whose lips drip red with their lover’s willfully given blood, living symbiotically on stolen time until veins run dry or old age wins and they are alone.  
143\. Vampires who have loved and will love each other forever; made of the same master, born into darkness together, and finding light in one another, fights that last centuries and gifts of the blood of noble lords and celebrities as their anniversaries become centenaries.  
144\. Vampires who were made too far apart; a daughter of the industrial revolution loving the son of globalization, pink haired millennials with ironic fake fangs falling for an ancient priestess of pagan times long gone; the children of the old world finding love with the new.  
145\. Vampires who love differently after they’ve turned; the feelings are harsher, stronger, burn their ribs and send electricity down their spines, an agony only eased when they’re together, cupping blood in cold palms and watching the curve of their lover’s neck as they bend to drink.  
146\. I tried and failed to make a rum cake and wound up drunk and covered in flour.  
147\. My cat steals underwear and I come home to find you chasing my cat to get your underwear back.  
148\. I was imitating a fight scene off this anime I watched and accidentally hit you in the face.  
149\. This horrible umbrella won’t extend! Oh shit I just hit you in the stomach/crotch! I’m so sorry.  
150\. I needed a drink of water after my shower but I forgot that I opened the blinds to my balcony and you just saw me walk into my kitchen naked.  
151\. I just tripped and fell face first into your crotch, god end my life now please.  
152\. I drunkenly tried to fight you and knocked myself out but you were kind enough to take care of me till I woke up.  
153\. You have just witnessed me cry over the ending to my favorite game before class began please don’t ever tell anyone about this.  
154\. I thought you were my friend so I slapped your ass in greeting.  
155\. I sent a selfie of myself in the tub to the wrong number and you responded back with another selfie. Holy shit you’re really attractive.  
156\. Your headphones aren’t plugged in all the way so I know you’re listening to educational children’s cartoon theme songs.  
157\. You just caught me reading hardcore smut fan fiction during class and you’re wondering how I can read this with a blank face.  
158\. You accidentally broke my arm when you fell from a tree and landed on top of me.”  
159\. I got my ass handed to me in an arcade by this little kid and you were there to witness it.  
160\. I’ve never talked to you before but the teacher just used us as an example for a scenario where we are married.  
161\. Hello we are full grown adults fighting over this last balloon that’s shaped like a cat's head.  
162\. I’m running late to school and you just hit me with your motorcycle cause you’re also late and no I don’t want to go to the hospital instead because I cannot miss this test just please give me a ride?  
163\. Please don’t tell anyone that I carry a stuffed animal around with me and even talk to it.  
164\. Hello I’m your boss and you’re the new employee who just saw me shove an entire cupcake into my mouth.  
165\. I’m watching The Lion King on my phone and I’m trying to hide the fact I’m sobbing uncontrollably but you notice anyway.  
166\. I was trying to ask for directions and you accidentally pepper sprayed me cause you thought I was your stalker.  
167\. Hey you called this number at like 3AM and we talked about some pretty heavy shit do you remember any of that?  
168\. Please for the love of god help you’re the only one here who speaks English.  
169\. I go to this restaurant every week and sit at the same table and suddenly you’re my new server.  
170\. I’ve been breaking my phone on purpose just because you work at the help desk.  
171\. I saw you taking selfies and I wondered if I could take one with you.  
172\. I'm the sarcastic techie who got dragged into running your stupid presentation.  
173\. We somehow ended up in charge of senior prank.  
174\. I’ve walked into your classroom four times by mistake; can you please help me learn my way around this stupid school?  
175\. Your music’s way too loud but THAT’S MY FAVORITE SONG.  
176\. Bored single parents at a OneDirection concert.  
177\. Mutual drunk friend called BOTH of us to pick them up from a party well this is awkward.  
178\. For the last time we do not sell hydrochloric acid. I’M CALLING THE COPS.  
179\. Your email address is one letter different from my friend’s so I keep emailing you by mistake.  
180\. You accidentally added me to this group chat and I don’t know how to take myself off.  
181\. Letter found in an old notebook.  
182\. Road trip across the country and accidentally crossing paths.  
183\. Work at the same shitty restaurant and have all the same shitty shift times.  
184\. Record store.  
185\. Coffee shop.  
186\. Always getting the same cashier when checking out at Target no matter what day it is.  
187\. 1950’s diner.  
188\. What the fuck are you doing. It’s midnight; why are you playing 'My Heart Will Go On’ on the piano?  
189\. I’m going to lean out the window and sing along until you fucking stop and wonder who else is singing.  
190\. Youtubers AU  
191\. Found the phone number of an old childhood friend in some box at the back of my closet and decided to call it to see if it still worked.  
192\. I live in the apartment below yours and I keep getting your mail; this needs to stop, dammit.  
193\. Going up to the mountains for Christmas and getting stuck at the ski resort because of bad weather.  
194\. Going to the fair and rocking the ferris wheel seat so the person sitting next to you clings to you like a lifeline.  
195\. Maybe if we met before the apocalypse I could have loved you properly.  
196\. Walked into the wrong classroom and didn’t realize until halfway through.  
197\. Hugged to wrong person from behind.  
198\. Waved back at someone who wasn’t waving to you in the first place.  
199\. Model who looks and acts really professional at the photo shoot but is actually a huge nerd.  
200\. Your cat keeps getting into my house and I don’t even know; how would you care to explain?  
201\. I forgot to do my homework, so I’m just going to copy off of you and hope that you didn’t get the answers wrong.  
202\. Stole a car with someone sleeping in the back seat [Turns out that the car had already been stolen so basically you just stole a stolen car].  
203\. Police detective and snarky forensics expert.  
204\. We’re standing outside of our apartment building in the cold at 3AM and I’ll loan you my jacket while strategically avoiding the fact that we’re out here because I can’t make scrambled eggs without screwing up.  
205\. Ballet dancers.  
206\. Firefighters.  
207\. We’re best friends but that shirt you borrowed from me looks really good on you.  
208\. We’re both working at the boardwalk over the summer.  
209\. Astronauts.  
210\. You’re my best friend’s sibling and also three years older than me but you’re super attractive.  
211\. Hey I overheard you talking about my favorite band. Do you want to come to my house and lay on the floor while listening to their entire discography and maybe spend the rest of our lives together?  
212\. Being reunited after surviving the zombie apocalypse unknowing if the other was alive or dead.  
213\. Rescuing their partner from a recon mission gone wrong.  
214\. Drama school rivals being cast as romantic opposites because they have “crazy sexual tension” according to their director.  
215\. Are we both robbing the same house, oh fuck?!  
216\. Growing up together in a rough neighborhood.  
217\. Mutual friends always dragged to the same inane barbecues.  
218\. We wore matching Halloween costumes to this party.  
219\. We’re the only ones who didn’t get the email about class being canceled.  
220\. I tried to get the candy bar that didn’t drop out of the vending machine and now my hand is stuck, can you help me out?  
221\. We’re the only ones on campus who didn’t go home for Christmas.  
222\. We both got in separate bar fights downtown and now we’re waiting in the ER comparing stories.  
223\. Accidentally fell in your lap while standing on this crowded bus.  
224\. Can you help me sneak my cat into my dorm?  
225\. Accidentally got assigned the same library study room so I guess we’ll have to share for the semester.  
226\. It’s raining and you forgot your umbrella so come over and stand under mine while we wait for the bus.  
227\. I rented the apartment above your flower shop and in the last two months you’ve gotten a new flower I’m allergic to so I keep buying bouquets until I can figure out which kind it is.  
228\. Accidentally swapped phones with someone at a party and don’t realize until their mom calls in the morning and you spend like three hours talking to this hilarious woman about life and when you go to her house to return her kid’s phone, wow the kid is the really good kisser from the party last night.  
229\. Both wearing the exact same outfit on the metro.  
230\. One is too short to reach a can of soup at the supermarket.  
231\. Their dogs start uncontrollably barking at each other in the quiet vets office.  
232\. They had the same friends for multiple years but somehow never met until some birthday party.  
233\. Two elite spies hired to stalk each other at the same time.  
234\. You kept kicking the back of my chair at the theatre.  
235\. You tried breaking into my flat when you were drunk because you thought it was yours.  
236\. Always arrives at the cafeteria 30 seconds before me and takes the last sandwich I like.  
237\. Repeatedly comes into the shop I work at and picks up a lettuce then half way through the shop decides they don’t want the lettuce and puts it back on the shelf next to them regardless of what aisle they’re in.  
238\. Incredibly long cross country train ride.  
239\. Police procedural.  
240\. Bookstore.  
241\. Reluctant teammates that save the world together.  
242\. Platonic living together.  
243\. Lawyers.  
244\. Stuck-in-an-airport-because-the-flights-were-SO-VERY-delayed-and-it’s-like-two-am.  
245\. Sent to live with cousins.  
246\. Pretending to be siblings because of reasons.  
247\. Teaming up to rescue respective abducted children.  
248\. Pseudo-adopting-the-runaway-I-ran-into.  
249\. High school teachers.  
250\. On the same college tour.  
251\. Trapped in a bank during a robbery.  
252\. Forced to share a table at the coffee shop a couple days in a row because of the crowded coffee shop and no room.  
253\. Doctors.  
254\. Ride the same bus together literally every day.  
255\. I'm pretending to be your significant other because you looked VERY uncomfortable with that person at the bar hitting on you.  
256\. College professors.  
257\. On a train together and the train is stopped in the middle of nowhere for some reason.

HERE ARE THE PAIRINGS:

1\. Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester ( _Supernatural_ )  
2\. Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Castiel ( _Supernatural_ )  
3\. Dean Winchester/Lisa Braeden ( _Supernatural_ )  
4\. Sam Winchester/Jessica Moore ( _Supernatural_ )  
5\. Castiel/Meg Masters ( _Supernatural_ )  
6\. Eliot Spencer/Parker/Alec Hardison ( _Leverage_ )  
7\. Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale ( _Teen Wolf_ )  
8\. Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale/Scott McCall ( _Teen Wolf_ )  
9\. Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy ( _Harry Potter_ )  
10\. Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley ( _Harry Potter_ )  
11\. Lloyd Irving/Sheena Fujibayashi ( _Tales of Symphonia_ )  
12\. Lloyd Irving/Zelos Wilder ( _Tales of Symphonia_ )  
13\. Link/Midna ( _Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_ )  
14\. Link/Saria ( _Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_ )  
15\. Yuri Lowell/Estellise Sidos Heurassein ( _Tales of Vesperia_ )  
16\. Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo ( _Tales of Vesperia_ )  
17\. Luke fon Fabre/Asch ( _Tales of the Abyss_ )  
18\. Luke fon Fabre/Guy Cecil ( _Tales of the Abyss_ )  
19\. Asch/Natalia Kimlasca-Lanvaldear ( _Tales of the Abyss_ )  
20\. Luke fon Fabre/Tear Grants ( _Tales of the Abyss_ )  
21\. Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki ( _Ouran High School Host Club_ )  
22\. Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru ( _Ouran High School Host Club_ )  
23\. Tajima Yuuichirou/Hanai Azusa ( _Ookiku Furikabutte_ )  
24\. Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren ( _Ookiku Furikabutte_ )  
25\. Axel/Roxas ( _Kingdom Hearts_ )  
26\. Riku/Sora ( _Kingdom Hearts_ )  
27\. Cloud Strife/Squall Leonhart ( _Kingdom Hearts_ / _Final Fantasy_ )  
28\. Hayner/Seifer ( _Kingdom Hearts_ )  
29\. Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough ( _Kingdom Hearts_ / _Final Fantasy_ )  
30\. Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano ( _Gilmore Girls_ )  
31\. Rory Gilmore/Logan Huntzberger ( _Gilmore Girls_ )  
32\. Lorelai Gilmore/Luke Danes ( _Gilmore Girls_ )

**Author's Note:**

> Wish me luck! I'll post all fics onto my tumblr's as well:
> 
> Supernatural Tumblr: maryslittleangel  
> Personal Tumblr: iwasnthere622


End file.
